


Sherlock keeps crashing John's Dates!

by hothoneypot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Jealous Sherlock, John Watson Has Issues, John Watson Needs A Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothoneypot/pseuds/hothoneypot
Summary: “Here’s the thing Addison,” Sherlock started before he was interrupted“It’s Chloe. Hey you were the insane guy from earlier!”“Yes, the ‘Insane guy’ has a name. It’s Sherlock.”“Oh my god he won’t shut up about you! It's all Sherlock this and Sherlock that but it’s never Chloe anything ya know?”Heat rose to Sherlocks cheeks but he needed to focus on the task at hand.“Well if you want it to be all about you perhaps you can go home to your husband.”Her jaw dropped.“How’d y-you know t-that?” She squeaked.Sherlock gave a predatory smile.“The indent on your ring finger indicates you have a wedding ring but it is frequently removed now, I should go and you should stay the fuck away from John Watson. Unless you’re fine with me telling your husband abou-”“No! I’ll leave!”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Sherlock keeps crashing John's Dates!

John had not had the best track record with women. He went on dates constantly but never with the same person. The longest that he had been with someone in his entire adult life was around a month. This annoyed his best friend and flatmate, because he knew the perfect person for John, Him. Sherlock had been known to be a bit… possessive of John's time. He had bust in on quite a few dates, saying that John had more important things to do like solve cases together. So it was no surprise when Sherlock bust in on John’s latest date trying to get him to leave. But John insisted that he stay. He was really getting along with Angie…  
Angie?  
Annie?  
Amy?  
Amanda?  
Alison?  
Addison?  
Sherlock didn’t know and he didn’t care. He was going to get rid of her once and for all. He waited outside the restaurant that John and his date were in. After a while It was clear John had to go to the bathroom. He waited until John left. Once he was out of sight he went back inside and took John’s place.  
“Here’s the thing Addison,” Sherlock started before he was interrupted   
“It’s Chloe. Hey you were the insane guy from earlier!”  
“Yes, the ‘Insane guy’ has a name. It’s Sherlock.”  
“Oh my god he won’t shut up about you! It's all Sherlock this and Sherlock that but it’s never Chloe anything ya know?”  
Heat rose to Sherlocks cheeks but he needed to focus on the task at hand.  
“Well if you want it to be all about you perhaps you can go home to your husband.”  
Her jaw dropped.  
“How’d y-you know t-that?” She squeaked.  
Sherlock gave a predatory smile.  
“The indent on your ring finger indicates you have a wedding ring but it is frequently removed now, I should go and you should stay the fuck away from John Watson. Unless you’re fine with me telling your husband abou-”  
“No! I’ll leave!”   
With that Sherlock smirked and strode off, or he would have If John hadn’t gotten back from the bathroom at the wrong time, So handsome but terrible timing.  
“Sherlock! Care to explain.” He spoke with the voice of a father scolding his child. Sherlock both loved and hated that voice. He loved it because he thought it sounded sexy, but hated it because it meant he did something that John didn’t approve of.  
“John I ca-”  
“You better have a damned good reason for all of this.”  
“John I- Chlo- Yo-” Sherlock took a deep breath. “Chloe was married, John.”  
John’s face fell.  
“If you don’t believe me I understa-”  
“I believe you. I always will believe you. You’re the smart one after all.” He let out a self deprecating chuckle.  
“Come on John. It’s getting late. Let's go home.” He took the opportunity to grab John’s hand. He let out a small gasp and Sherlock fought hard not to make a comment, as he pulled John away towards a cab.

When the pair got to 221b they were greeted by Mrs. Hudson.  
“Boys I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news, The heat went out, it’s going to get really cold tonight.”  
“Thank you for the warning Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock ran up the stairs.  
“Sorry, he’s being… a child.” John sighed  
“He’s Just being Sherlock dear.” Mrs. Hudson offered a small smile.  
“I should check on him.” John slowly trudged up the stairs letting Mrs. Hudson get back to whatever she was doing. 

Mrs. Hudson was right, it was cold. He tried to ignore it for a little while, but no matter how many blankets he added it got to him. Teeth chattering, he knocked on Sherlock’s door.   
“It’s open.” John sat on Sherlock’s bed   
“want to watch crap telly with me?” John gave a small smile that deep down he knew Sherlock couldn’t say no to.  
“Okay” Sherlock groaned with fake annoyance.   
He got up and walked to the couch with John. After ten minutes into their show, Sherlock noticed John’s teeth chattering, so he wordlessly wrapped his arms around John. John gave him a questioning glance.  
“I’m warming you up.” Sherlock buried his face in the blanket and prayed John couldn’t see his blush. To his surprise John reciprocated and leaned into his arms. Sherlock wasn’t one to enjoy crap telly and he still doesn’t, but the feeling of John giggling against his chest was a feeling he never wanted to end. He documented every moment of it into his mind palace where he could play it over and over and over again.  
“Sherlock,” John pulled him out of his thoughts. “I never thanked you for what happened with Chloe. I’m sorry I acted the way that I did.”  
“It’s okay John, I’m sorry for crashing one of your dates… again.”  
“Yeah maybe don’t do that, but thanks for ruining this one. I don’t want to ruin a happy marriage, or not so happy if she was cheating on her husband.” John looked down sadly.  
“Do you think when I get married I’ll cheat on my wife?” Sherlock met his eyes.  
“John whenever you get married I think you will be a faithful husband because you will get married to the person you love.” Sherlock didn’t mention how he hoped that person would be him. John buried his face in the crook of sherlocks neck.  
“Sorry it’s cold” Sherlock tried to hide his smile. He will have to sabotage the hot air more often.

John loved being this close to Sherlock. He just didn’t love that he loved being this close to him. Sherlock was a man. John was a man. According to his father, that was wrong. Deep down he wished he could hold Sherlock in his arms while the rest of the world fell away. Because in the end, nothing else mattered when he was with Sherlock. The most brilliant man he would ever meet. Deep down he wished he could kiss his beautiful lips, but that was wrong. His father would be at his wedding, and John couldn’t handle his judgmental stare if he married Sherlock. He would probably make a scene and it would be terrible. He didn’t want to be useless, he didn’t want to be a disappointment. He was supposed to be watching the show he chose. But instead he looked towards Sherlock in a small voice and asked,  
“Do you think I’m a disappointment.”  
Sherlock’s eyes met John’s  
“No, You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. Where is this coming from?”  
“Well my da-”  
“From what I heard of your dad he was a prick. You are better than his impossible standards.” John didn’t say anything, he just gave a watery smile and mentally cursed himself for letting his doubts show. Sherlock was right, he could give his father the world and he would still be a disappointment, maybe it was time for him to date a guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if they were out of character. Constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
